


Friendship Day

by Shuttering_Flutterflies



Series: Denial [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Kind of train of thought, Murder, OC is the neice/nephew of the DA, Wilford is very lonely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 04:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15574041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuttering_Flutterflies/pseuds/Shuttering_Flutterflies
Summary: Wilford has been searching for 20 years and today he has finally found his friend!





	Friendship Day

Wilford is very happy. 

It had taken almost twenty years of searching, but he had finally found them. He hadn't seen them since the night in Markiplier Mansion. 

In fact, he hadn't seen any of his friends since then. Clearly they were worried that Wilford would prank them back and they were right to be. Wilford had the beginnings of a plan in his mind, but he had something far more important to do first.

He had to apologise.

After he had shot the District Attorney and they had gotten back up, he had walked away, leaving them on the ground alone. As soon as he had realised how rude he had been he had rushed back to apologise only to find them gone. Wilford couldn't believe how rude he had been. He hadn't congratulated them on how good an actor they were, hadn't checked to see if the fall had hurt them, he'd just left.

That didn't matter anymore! He'd found them! They had been at the market, and it had been a simple task of following them until they were alone and knocking them out. He'd have to apologise for that too. Something about them seemed different, a consequence of not seeing them for twenty years, and Wilford wished he could have seen them develop into these new behaviours instead of seeing them suddenly. 

Maybe after he apologised he could ask them where Celine and Damien where. It would be so good to have all his friends there. Maybe Mark would even come along and would just be like old times, but he wouldn't get his hopes up.

A small noise interrupted his train of thought and he looked down to see his friend beginning to stir. Banishing those thoughts from his head, he lifted them into a sitting position against the wall.

After that felt like an eternity but really would have been barely any time at all, their eyes opened. Seeing Wilford beaming at them made them yelp in surprise and scramble back as far as they could go, which wasn't very far at all.

"Welcome!" Wilford boomed, making them jump again.

This was strange. They looked scared of him. Maybe they had forgotten his face. It had been twenty years of course. That meant that they had forgotten his transgression, so maybe he hasn't offended him too badly. This was a good sign. He had some photos on his desk, one of which was taken at Markiplier Mansion, proof he knew the District Attorney.

"It's great to see you again," he says and then pauses. He was going to tell them why he had brought them to his home and begin his apology, but there was one glaring hole in his plan that has completely overlooked until now. 

He didn't know their name.

Almost unable to believe it but still wholeheartedly certain, Wilford went back through his memories, to the very first encounter they had had and... no name. Well that was very rude of him. No wonder they had left, he had been rude all night and leaving them lying on the ground had been the last straw.

Now confident that he has figured out the problems he had to apologise for, his turned back to his unnamed District Attorney friend and smiled reassuringly. They were sitting against the wall looking like a trapped animal, eyes darting all around, seeking an escape.

"Do you remember who I am?" Wilford asks, because first impressions are very important and this impression may be one of the worst. At their frantic headshake he nods and presses on.

"I am Wilford Warfstache, but we met nearly twenty years ago at Markiplier Mansion. Back them I did not look the way I did then, but I was still me and I was known as the Colonel. We both participated in a night of wild drinking and games and the next day I discovered the great prank you were all playing on me. Does that ring any bells?"

Something strange happens when he says that. His old friends terrified facial expression morphs into something worse, panic, fear, a realisation that they were in mortal danger almost, and they try to run past Wilford, aiming for the door. Wilford grabs their arm easily, holding them in place while they sob and scream for help.

What's gotten into them? This is beyond hurtful, it's downright rude and he can't help but wonder if it's a taste of his own medicine. Of course! They're trying to show his how they felt when he ran off and left them on the floor. But, that doesn't quite sound right. Maybe they didn't know that they would survive the wound he gave them. Maybe as they fell to the ground, they really thought they were going to die. Maybe it still hadn't sunken in yet and they were afraid for their life. Yes, that made perfect sense. How cruel of Damien, to not tell them that they would live, to let them think their were dying. Wilford would make Damien apologise when he found them.

He looks to his friend, arm twisted at an awkward angle as they whimpered on the ground and wondered how to explain the falsehood of death to them. He knew that he would find difficulty in believing it had he not witnessed it firsthand, so it would be tricky getting them to see. Maybe he could shoot them and when they woke up he would explain everything to them.

That sounded like a plan.

But before Wilford could get his gun, he heard something that made him pause. The crying had trailed into something else, something that put everything into perspective and made his blood run cold. They were talking.

"Please... please let me go..."

They repeated it, begging quietly but that wasn't what he was focusing on. The voice wasn't the one he knew the District Attorney had, it was completely wrong. Which meant...

He let go of their arm and they dropped to the ground, too afraid to move. At a snails pace they crawled to towards the door (locked), only stopping when Wilford cleared his throat.

"Dreadfully sorry about that," he said awkwardly yet completely apologetically. "I thought you were my friend, complete misunderstanding."

Trembling, the stranger got to their feet and turned to face him, to face his gun. Their eyes widened and they backed up against the door, hand scrabbling against the door handle, shaking it has he got closer.

"Do calm down," Wilford said calmly, wondering if everyone resembling the District Attorney was cursed to fear guns. "I'm only using this so I can put you back quickly."

They opened their mouth, but the noise from the gun drowned out whatever they were going to say. The stranger dropped to the ground, and Wilford picked them up, marvelling at how light they were as he set off quickly.

He couldn't take too long. It was almost Friendship Day and he had a friend to find.


End file.
